Problema de Mascotas
by angela300
Summary: Ahora las mascotas de la décima generación fueron convertidos en humanos, por culpa de un experimente fallido de Soichi y Spaner y tendrán que cuidar de ellos durante una semana ¿Que pasara?


**Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece ni tampoco los personajes, le pertenecen al gran Akira Amano n_n, a mí solo me pertenece esta historia y los personaje OC **

**El tiempo en que esta la historia es después de la saga de los arcobolenos, donde Tsuna ya por fin es el décimo Vongola y ya no es TANTO dame-tsuna en fin sin más contratiempos va la historia….**

**Prologo**

**.-**

En la espaciosa oficina del Jefe Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi y sus Guardianes junto al Jefe de la Familia Cavallone estaban en una reunión. Habían suscitado algunos problemas de los cuales la Familia aliada se estaba encargando y ahora Dino daba los últimos informes de la situación, los cuales todos leían en silencio y con expresiones diferentes cada uno, vio a Tsuna poner los informe sobre la mesa seguido de sus Guardianes y cuando estaba a punto de hablar un fuerte estruendo lo interrumpió…

Las puertas laterales de la sala de reunión fueron bruscamente abiertas, apenas dieron un paso y vieron a los técnicos de Vongola Soichi y Spanner, parecían realmente nerviosos, aunque el segundo trataba de disimularlo, Tsunayoshi estaban a punto de preguntar que es porque hacían en la sala de reunión, pero cualquier palabra que pensaba decir se fue rápidamente de su mente, al ver que con ellos entraron ¿con ocho niños? que le parecieron muy familiares a él y sus guardianes, después de unos cuantos minutos Soichi hablo finalmente:

"Vongola-san hay algo que debe saber"

.-

**o-o-o-o**

"¡QUE HICIERON QUE!" el grito del décimo Vongola resonó por toda la mansión se notaba el tono molesto en su voz pero no era el único, se podía sentir las auras oscuras de sus guardianes detrás de él, que no estaban nada felices.

"Lo sentimos realmente" dijo nerviosamente Soichi

"No puedo creer que hayan estado experimentando con los anillos Vongola"

"Lo sentimos mucho" dijeron ambos al unísono

"Bueno no importa" dijo más calmado "después de todo el accidente no paso a mayores y nadie salió herido"

"Bueno respecto a eso…-" dijo Soichi nervioso

"Nosotros tenemos que mostrarles algo" dijo finalmente Spanner, mientras les daba un ligero empujón a los niños, ellos rápidamente entendieron el mensaje, el primero en acercarse fue un chico de aparentemente 12 años de ojos naranjas y cabello naranja-rojizo, que se colocó delante de Tsuna

"Gao" fue lo único que salió de la boca del chico, esa palabra a Tsuna le pareció muy conocida

"N-natsu?" pregunto dudoso Tsuna, en respuesta el chico solo asintió ligeramente mientras se acercaba más a su dueño

Después una chica de cabellera blanca con unos mechones color naranjas y ojos rojos se ubicó frente a Gokudera,

"Miau"

"¡Uri! ¿Enserio eres tú?" pregunto ligeramente alterado, ella solo asintió algo molesta por la pregunta de su amo

Luego 2 chicos, al parecer gemelos de cabellos castaños y ojos negros se acercaron hasta Yamamoto,

"Ja jaja No puedo creerlo en serio son ustedes Jirou, Kojirou "

Después un chico de cabello castaño oscuro de ojos color dorado se puso delante de Ryoge

"Kangaryuu, ¿eres tú al extremo?"

El solo se limitó a asentir

Luego un chico de cabellos negros y ojos ónices se dirigió a Lambo

"¡Gyuudon, pero que rayos te paso!"

Luego un chico de cabello blanco y ojos heterocromaticos uno de un profundo azul y otro de un color rojo se acercó a Mukuro y Chrome

"Kufufu quien iba pensar que pasaría esto"

"Mukurouw" dijo Chrome sorprendida, recibiendo una ligera sonrisa de su mascota

Y por último estaban 2 niños de 10 años, podían calcular que eran los jóvenes de todos, primero una chica de cabellos dorados y ojos miel y después un chico de cabellos plateados y ojos morados se acercaron finalmente al guardián de la Nube.

"_Hibari,Hibari_" dijo alegremente la niña de cabellos dorados

"Hibrid" dijo el guardián viendo a la niña, para luego pasar su vista al chico "Roll"

_**Tanto los Guardianes como el Décimo Vongola, no podían creer que sus armas cajas, ahora fueran personas ¿Qué pasara ahora?**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Y Aquí termina! u.u bueno, bueno si no está largo... gomen! Bueno yo tendría que ir lléndome por estar escribiendo a la una de la mañana (aunque estoy de vacaciones así que... A quien le importa!...Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! ^^ y si lo hicieron dejen un review diciéndole lo mucho que les gusto! Y si no les gusto... ¬o¬ bueno lo leyeron dejen un review es como un paga =D, y así podrían decir que cosa no les gusto y yo lo mejoro -w-... X3 matta ne! Oyasumi!**_


End file.
